Le jour d'après
by Kirin1
Summary: La suite (et fin) de la salsa du démon version HP . Ou les répercutions involontaires de la potion ratée de Neville ou les héritiers spirituels des jumeaux Weasley sont lâchés sur Poudlard - St Merlin priez pour nous .


**_Le jour d'après …_**

Lied : C'est bas .  
Kirin : Ouais .  
Lied : C'est petit .  
Kirin : Ouais .  
Lied : C'est mesquin .  
Kirin : Je sais .  
Lied : Je t'adore !  
Kirin :  
Kojiro : Allons, bon, c'est quoi encore cette conn… (jette un coup d'œil sur la fic) Oh ! oh … Mesdemoiselles, continuez, je vous en prie .  
Les persos de HP : NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?  
Kojiro : Ben quoi ? Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'en fais les frais …  
Snape (écroulé sur son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses bras) : Mais pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?  
Remus : Manque de chance ?  
Sirius : Rétribution karmique instantanée ? (lève le bras et l'agite dans tous les sens)  
Kirin : Non .  
Sirius : Mais Kirin …  
Kirin : J'ai dit non, je ne te ferai pas intervenir dans cette histoire . Et pour faire quoi d'abord ? Te foutre de la gueule de mon professeur de potions préféré ?  
Sirius : euh … Oui ?  
Kirin : Dans tes rêves . J'y arrive très bien toute seule, pas vrai Snapichou ?  
Snape : Je sais, je suis mort et c'est ma punition, c'est ça hein ? Tout ça à cause de Black et Potter …  
Kirin : euh … non pas vraim…  
Snape : Ou alors c'est parce que je n'ai pas assez expié pour être devenu Mangemort …  
Kirin : ben … e e ;;  
Snape : … la peste soit de Lucius … C'est lui qui …  
_2K : Bon, pendant que Monsieur Je-suis-un-ex-méchant-devenu-gentil-mais-j'ai-gardé-mon-caractère-de-merde-pasque-j'ai-une-image-à-préserver nous fait son mélo, j'en profite pour dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine dans cette fic …_  
Kirin : Ah, tu lis mes fics, toi maintenant ?  
_2K : Pas comme si j'avais le choix . Enfin bref … (pointe le premier paragraphe) C'est quoi ça ?_  
Kirin : Le début de la fic ?  
_2K : Mais encore ?_  
Kirin : euh …  
_2K : On est pas arrivé … C'est quoi ton titre ?_  
Kirin : Le jour d'après !  
_2K : Et quand commence cette histoire ?  
_Lied : Moi je sais, moi je sais !  
_2K : Oui ? La parole est au padawan Patate qui sautille au fond de la salle …_ (Cherchez pas, c'est une private joke … v v ; gomen)  
Lied (toute fière) : Un mois après la Salsa du démon !  
_2K : Et y'a rien qui vous choque ?_  
Kirin : …  
Lied : (lit le début de la fic) … … Elle a raison, Ki' … Un Snape qui rougit, c'est pas très sérieux …  
_2K : èé C'est pas de ça dont je parle !_  
Lied : Ah ?  
Kirin : …  
_2K : J'abandonne … A ce niveau c'est plus du bon sens qu'il leur faut, c'est carrément un cerveau neuf avec le mode pilote automatique …_

(et encore merci à ffnet pour le pourrissage de la présentation)

o o o o o o o o o o o

Snape s'engouffra dans le couloir, cape au vent, le regard sombre . Enfin … Un peu plus sombre que d'habitude . Il venait de croiser Minerva . Ceci expliquant cela … ainsi que la légère rougeur qui colorait ses oreilles et le haut de son cou .  
Près de deux mois s'était écoulé depuis la débâcle musicale causée par Longbottom .  
Deux mois ! Et depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'en le voyant, les lèvres de la sous-directrice de Poudlard ne soient prises d'un tic nerveux .  
Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle . Les couloirs bruissaient de rumeurs, toutes pires les unes que les autres sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer, les élèves ayant participé au cours-catastrophe ayant par accord tacite décidé de rester motus et bouche cousue sur l'événement .  
Ne pouvant arracher un mot à leurs condisciples, les élèves des autres classes et maisons y allaient chacun de leurs suppositions, totalement erronées dieu merci .  
Il ralentit son pas à l'entrée du grand hall, prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta dans la fosse aux lions .

o o o o

Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'était levée avec et le sentiment de malaise ne l'avait pas quittée depuis .  
Elle jeta une œillade incertaine à ses camarades qui comme elle, attendaient que le cours débute .  
Double-Potions avec les Serpentards . Et bien qu'il se fût passé près de huit semaines de cours de Potions sans que Neville ait généré une nouvelle catastrophe, les choses avaient bien changées depuis … l'événement .  
Oh, tout était revenu à la normale … Enfin … D'une certaine façon … songea-t-elle en donnant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de frissonner .  
Elle n'était pas sure de s'habituer un jour au trio Dean-Seamus-Blaise … Oui, oui . Blaise . Comme dans … Blaise Zabini . Le Serpentard .  
D'étranges amitiés s'étaient formées depuis la création de Poudlard, mais, elle en était certaine, aucune aussi inattendue que celle-là .  
Les trois garçons s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour pallier à l'absence de Fred et Georges , leur ambition ultime étant de les surpasser . Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient bien partis pour y arriver . Prenez l'intrépidité des Gryffondors, l'intelligence et la roublardise des Serpentards, ajoutez trois pincées d'humour, un soupçon d'inconscience, un doigt d'irrévérence et vous obtiendrez le Trio Terrible . Pas de quartier . Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, aucune maison n'était à l'abri de leurs tours . Les professeurs non plus d'ailleurs . Leur premier grand coup d'éclat qui avait révélé au grand jour les improbables amis avait été une potion soigneusement mélangée au thé et café du matin . Qui faisait dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on voulait . Bien entendu, passé le premier choc, il était évident que la sincérité de Malfoy sortant un "je t'aime" retentissant à Harry était des plus douteuses . La journée qui s'en était suivie avait été ... chaotique . Personne ne sachant qui avait bu quoi, les relations étaient devenues plutôt tendues . Lorsque votre meilleure amie vous traite de grosse vache sur le dos de la potion alors que vous savez pertinemment qu'elle ne touche d'ordinaire jamais au thé ou au café, c'est vrai qu'on est en droit de se poser des questions .  
Bref, ç'avait été le bins, le souk, le désordre total . La seule bonne surprise de la journée avait été de voir et d'entendre le professeur Snape féliciter Neville et attribuer 40 points à Gryffondor, bien malgré lui vous noterez .  
S'étaient alors ensuivies farces en tout genre auxquelles personne n'avait réchappé .  
Bon an, mal an, ils avaient fini par s'y habituer . Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose c'était que le Trio Terrible semblait s'être calmé . Ce qui, d'après son expérience avec les jumeaux Weasley, n'était jamais bon signe .

o o o o

Le professeur de potions entra dans la salle des professeurs une forte migraine en cours de développement .  
Le cours s'était bien passé . Trop bien passé . Il y avait anguille sous roche .  
Non, il n'était pas paranoïaque, non . Enfin … Pas seulement . C'était sans doute un reste de sa vie d'agent-double . Mais son instinct lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie . Alors si cet instinct lui disait de fuir loin de Poudlard avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne, il aurait tout intérêt à l'écouter non ?  
Il se servit une tasse de thé brûlant et s'assit sur son siège habituel, au côté duquel trônait une petite table .  
Le regard soudainement las, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la pile de parchemins qui l'attendait .  
Déjà son mal de tête s'amplifiait rien qu'en pensant aux âneries dont étaient parsemés, pour ne pas dire farcis, les rouleaux de papier .  
Ah bah … Il connaissait ses élèves . Au moins, ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps pour noter .

Après avoir reposé le dernier essai sur les multiples utilisations de la valériane dans les potions, Snape s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil . Il lorgna d'un mauvais œil sur l'horloge indiquant que l'heure du dîner était proche . Il ne voulait pas y aller . Il ne voulait PAS y aller . Sans qu'il en ait conscience, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une moue presque boudeuse et si l'un de ses collègues était rentré à ce moment précis, il s'en serait allé directement à l'infirmerie persuadé d'être en proie à de violentes hallucinations .  
Puis son sens du devoir reprit le dessus . Il était un professeur que diable ! Ce n'était quand même pas quelques morveux qui allaient l'intimider ! songea-t-il avant de se lever, le visage résolu .

Et maintenant il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'écouter un peu plus et de se faire porter pâle .  
Le Trio Terrible avait encore frappé . Et la tablée des Serpentards en faisait les frais .  
Carrant les épaules, le professeur se dirigea vers la table des enseignants, s'efforçant d'ignorer le brouhaha ambiant . Chemin faisant, il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un Draco Malfoy courant en long, en large et en travers sur l'air de "Il court, il court, le furet" et poursuivi par Pansy Parkinson qui, elle, s'époumonait sur "Auprès de ma blonde" .  
Snape se massa le front . Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Zabini . Le jeune homme devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas très déontologique de s'allier à des ressortissants d'autres maisons, surtout de Gryffondor, et à plus forte raison si sa propre maison devait en faire les frais . Cela allait à l'encontre des règles tacites de leur maison . Car enfin, si tout le monde se mettait à penser que les Serpentards étaient des élèves comme les autres, où diable irait Poudlard ?  
La seule chose qu'il acceptait de reconnaître aux trois joyeux lurons c'était qu'au moins leurs tours répétés avaient obligé le reste de l'école à faire des progrès notables en potions s'ils ne voulaient pas être les dindons de la farce plus souvent que nécessaire .

Puis le regard du professeur de potion glissa sur l'ensemble du réfectoire .  
Sous les regards amusés des autres maisons - et aussi un peu ennuyés des Gryffondors - , nombre de Serpentards entonnaient d'une voix claire …  
- Dans la forêt, forêt interdite, le lion est mort ce soir …1  
En temps normal, compte-tenu des relations entretenues entre ces deux maisons, ce genre de chose ne l'aurait guère étonné . Oui mais voilà, il doutait que la fièvre musicale qui saisissait l'école depuis quelques temps soit des plus naturelles .  
Oh, vivement que l'année se finisse . Fort heureusement, les vacances d'été remettraient rapidement le jeune Zabini sur la bonne voie et mettraient un terme à cette alliance contre-nature, due sans aucun doute à des effets secondaires de la potion de Longbottom .

o o o o

Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et enfonça son visage entre ses mains .  
Pourquoi ? Oh, pourquoi ?  
Faites confiance au Trio Terrible pour commencer l'année en beauté .  
On aurait pu croire qu'après près de deux mois de séparation, les trois joyeux lurons se seraient calmés un peu . Que nenni . Non seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas assagis mais en plus, il ressortait clairement qu'ils avaient continué leurs manigances via leurs chouettes respectives - ce qui expliquait sûrement la hausse du prix du parchemin .  
Ah, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient soigneusement ourdi leur complot .  
Ils auraient au moins pu attendre le premier jour de classe pour se faire remarquer . Mais non, ça n'aurait pas été drôle autrement . Et le grand dîner qui suivait traditionnellement la cérémonie du choixpeau avait abouti à … à **ça** !

o o o o

S'il l'avait pu, Snape se serait cogné la tête contre le mur le plus proche jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre déclare forfait . Ils l'avaient fait . Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques suspicions lorsque, l'an dernier, le Trio Terrible avait été vu en compagnie de Neville Longbottom . Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété outre-mesure . Après tout, le pauvre garçon était tout sauf une lumière en potion alors ce serait un miracle s'il arrivait à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait mal fait pour que sa potion d'immunité aux veela et sirènes donnât un tel résultat .  
C'était sans compter Zabini qui excellait dans ce domaine . Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les trois mécréants s'étaient adonnés à toutes sortes de tests sur la dite-potion . La preuve en était des essais chansonniers variés qui s'étaient abattu sur l'école comme la misère sur le pauvre monde quelques mois avant la fin d'année scolaire . Mais cela s'était alors limité à deux ou trois chansons . Et sur une seule maison à la fois .  
A présent, il apparaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils avaient mis leur temps libre à profit pour … améliorer - à défaut d'autres termes - cette fichue mixture . Comme pouvait en témoigner les voix qui s'élevaient, en solo, en duo ou en chœur, dans toute la grand salle .

Alors que le professeur de Potions tendait la main vers une bouteille de bièraubeur, Minerva toussota pour attirer son attention .  
- J'éviterai la bièraubeur, si j'étais vous, Severus . conseilla cette dernière avant de désigner discrètement Hagrid, qui levait sa chope en rythme tandis qu'il reprenait "il pleut, il pleut, ogresse, rentre tes blancs dragons"2 en chœur avec trois ou quatre élèves de Poufsouffle qui faisaient de même avec leur verre de jus de citrouille .

Un râclement de gorge de Pomfresh arrêta son geste en direction du plat de purée . Un bref examen des assiettes de ses collègues lui donna matière à réfléchir .  
- Savez-vous planter les choux ? A la mode, à la mode ? Savez-vous planter les …  
Note à soi, éviter les haricots verts songea-t-il tandis que le professeur Sprout ajoutait sa voix à la multitude . A moins que cela ne soit le poulet rôti ?  
Lorgnant sur les plats d'un air moins que ravi, il finit par demander presque à contre-cœur …  
- Y a-t-il seulement un plat qui aurait échappé à Zabini, Finnigan et Thomas ?  
- Hé bien … Les rognons en sauce je crois …  
Un petit grognement échappa au professeur de potions . Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux .  
- Les choux de bruxelles aussi, les rutabagas, je pense … les salsifis, la soupe … ajouta la sous-directrice sans s'offusquer des reniflement de dédain que provoquait son énumération . Les épinards et … hmm … Ah ! Et le pain et le beurre semblent sans danger, de même que le gâteau au chocolat - étonnant, non ? -  
La main au-dessus de son assiette emplie de potage, Sybil Trewlaney semblait plongée dans une transe profonde . Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle déclara d'un air satisfait que son troisième œil n'avait rien détecté de suspect avant de se mettre à manger .  
- Mort, mort, j'aime la mort, j'aime la mort et la divination, y'a des lions, y'a du sang, y'a des serpentards, j'aime la mort et la divination … 3  
Un petit silence suivit tandis que la devineresse de Poudlard, à présent assise sur le dossier de sa chaise et se drapant d'un air mystérieux, ajoutait sa voix de crécelle à la cacophonie ambiante .  
- hmmm … finalement, mieux vaut oublier la soupe … déclara Mc Gonagall en repoussant son assiette creuse avec un petit rire gêné à l'attention de Severus  
Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de jeûner tout court plutôt que de risquer sa dignité une deuxième fois .  
Il attendit encore quelques instants, après tout, les effets pouvaient très bien se déclencher à retardement . Ce ne fut qu'une fois le contenu des assiettes de ses collègues catégorisé comme "sain", qu'il s'autorisa à se servir dans les plats correspondants . N'étant pas adorateur d'abats et autres triperies malgré ce que ses élèves voulaient bien en faire croire, il délaissa les rognons et se rabattit de bien mauvais gré sur les salsifis accompagnés de pain beurré, à l'instar de Minerva, laquelle semblait être d'humeur aventureuse puisqu'elle avait également opté pour une portion de tourte à la viande et quelques cuillerées de riz pilaf .  
Enfin, si cela lui plaisait . Un bref instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que l'un ou l'autre de ces plats serait ensorcelé . Cela lui permettrait de mettre les comptes à égalité avec sa collègue .

o o o o

Lorsque les sœurs Patil entonnèrent en chœur "nous sommes deux sœurs jumelles, nées sous le signe des Gémeaux …", Hermione éloigna son assiette de pâtes en sauce . Quand Ginny se mit à roucouler "un jour mon prince viendra" tout en faisant les yeux doux à Harry, elle abandonna sa part de tarte aux pommes, et fit l'inventaire - de plus en plus restreint - des aliments encore consommables .  
Personne ne fut trop étonné d'entendre le directeur de Poudlard se mettre à chantonner gaiement . Après tout, lui semblait trouver tout cela fort distrayant .  
Par contre, Hermione sursauta lorsque deux voix bien connues s'élevèrent et, à l'instar de tous les élèves encore épargnés, elle contempla la scène d'un air incrédule, tandis que son cerveau cataloguait avec flegme les réactions de ses camarades .  
Neville avait laissé tombé sa tasse de thé et semblait indifférent au filet de liquide chaud qui coulait sur sa robe . Ron écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, trop médusé pour dire quoi que ce soit . Harry alternait les pinçons au bras et les petites baffes pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas éveillé . Quelques élèves, dont deux Serpentards, avaient décidé que le moment était bien choisi pour tourner de l'œil . Kathy Bell se lamentait tout haut sur tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire avant de mourir, certaine que la fin du monde était proche …

Et pendant ce temps … Paumes contre paumes, presque front contre front, les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Snape se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres .  
- Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
- Voilà ce que nous sommes  
- Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
- Je te hais comme tu es  
- C'est toi contre moi  
- On s'y retrouve  
- On s'y perd  
- C'est toi contre moi  
- On se révolte  
- On se soumet  
- Mets toi contre moi  
- La guerre encore  
- On s'y fait  
- Mets toi contre moi  
- Pourvu qu'on reste  
- Les meilleurs ennemis … 4

Je crois que je vais être malade … marmonna le rouquin en se détournant, le teint verdâtre  
- RON ! l'admonesta son amie  
- Mais quoi ? protesta ce dernier .  
C'était vrai à la fin ! Hermione ne se rendait pas compte ou quoi ? Les images mentales qui lui venaient à présent sur les deux Chefs de maison relevaient, de son avis, de la vision d'horreur . Berk berk berk … Il allait lui falloir au moins des mois pour s'en remettre . Il attrapa la carafe de bièraubeur . Rien de tel qu'une bonne lampée pour bannir les pensées impies .  
Mais déjà, la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus et se tournait l'air exaspéré vers un autre camarade de maison .  
- SEAMUS FINNIGAN ! rugit Hermione  
- Eh ! Pourquoi tu l'accuses ? C'est peut-être pas nous … enfin, je veux dire, pas lui … intervint Dean  
La jeune fille lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe . Pas eux mais bien sûr . Et la chouette, elle met les chocogrenouilles dans le papier alu .  
Qui s'était évertué à reconstituer la potion-catastrophe de Neville ? Qui avait ensuite testé cette même potion sur l'ensemble de Poudlard des mois durant ? Et qui parmi les trois olubrius était le seul à avoir de la famille moldue - et par-là même, celui-là à qui devaient être redevables tous ceux qui entonnaient des chansons exclusivement moldues ? Je vous le donne en mille, Seamus Finnigan .  
- Harry, nous voilà ! Devant toi, le sauveur des sorciers ! Nous jurons, nous, tes gars ! De servir et de suivre tes pas ! Harry, nous voilà ! Tu nous as redonné l'espérance ! Le phoenix renaîtra ! Harry, Harry, nous voilà !5  
Coupée court dans sa diatribe, Hermione fit volte-face vers Ron qui continuait allègrement sur sa lancée … ahem … patriotique sous le regard désolé d'Harry .

o o o o

Les yeux rieurs, Albus Dumbledore observait le joyeux remue-ménage qui agitait la salle .  
Un grand sourire lui vint lorsqu'une vingtaine de Serdaigles se mirent à chanter .  
- Etudier c'est trop dur, mais tricher c'est pas beau … 6  
Ah, mon dieu ! Cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps . Pour un peu il se croirait presque revenu à l'époque où les couloirs de Poudlard résonnaient des cris de rage et des fous rires déclenchés par les facéties des Maraudeurs .  
Le directeur s'avança tranquillement sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs .  
Il interrompit sa chanson le temps de faire savoir aux élèves que la rentrée des classes serait retardée d'un jour - au grand chagrin d'Hermione - pour leur donner le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et qu'il invitait ceux qui avaient réchappé aux mets ensorcelés jusque là à se joindre aux chanteurs improvisés . Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ceci fait, il s'en retourna s'asseoir tout en chantant joyeusement .  
- Les fondateurs ont quat' maisons qui n'ont ni poutres ni chevrons, c'est pour loger les étudiants, que diriez-vous de cette école, ah ah ah oui vraiment le directeur est bon enfant . 7

o o o o

Il est complètement malade . gémit Colin Creevey que son frère Denis avait sous un sort de lévitation et lui faisait faire des mouvements de bascule tout en chantonnant  
- Fais dodo, Colin mon p'tit frère, fais dodo, t'auras des photos …  
Et cela semblait être aussi l'avis des autres élèves, toutes maisonnées confondues .

Harry regarda tout autour de lui . Les rescapés de l'opération "à nous les tubes" du Trio Terrible se comptait sur les doigts de la main à présent . Et il se demanda vaguement comment ils avaient réussi à ensorceler les plats de telle façon que des personnes ayant pioché dans le même plat ne chantassent pas forcément la même chose .  
Maintenant se posait la question suivante : allait-il ou pas céder à son côté Gryffondoresque et se joindre à ses camarades ? ou bien au contraire, ferait-il preuve de son bon sens Serpentard qui lui disait de rafler l'appareil-photos de Colin et de mitrailler la salle à tout va pour constituer un carnet de chantage ?  
hmmm …  
- Oh et puis zut !  
La voix d'Hermione le tira de son dilemme, juste à temps pour voir la jeune fille avaler une bonne gorgée de cidre - cidre qui venait d'envoyer Kathy Bell dans les bras de Cho Chang et qu'il entendait chanter à présent quelque chose sur le fait d'arrêter des colombes en plein vol 8 .  
Son amie lui retourna son regard d'un air de dire "ben quoi ?" avant de se lever d'un bond et de se diriger vers Malfoy, une expression déterminée sur le visage, repoussant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage avec une brusquerie inhabituelle .  
Harry secoua la tête . Si même Hermione s'y mettait . D'une main incertaine, il prit une fourchetée d'omelette . Le couvert fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre sa bouche et son assiette sans qu'il puisse se résoudre à avaler son contenu . Il sursauta quand Ron lui corna à nouveau son refrain aux oreilles. En face de lui, Neville tripatouillait sa portion de coleslaw, répugnant visiblement à suivre le conseil de Dumbledore . Le jeune sorcier soupira . Allons ! Si Hermione pouvait le faire, lui aussi !

Draco faisait grise-mine . Visiblement ses congénères, mis à part quelques rares exceptions, avaient, au cours de leurs vacances, oublié tous leurs instincts de survie pour ne pas avoir aussitôt suspecté quelque chose de louche lorsque Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient mis à brailler en chœur, à défaut d'autre chose, une chanson grivoise aux paroles plutôt simples - simple … simplement vulgaires oui ! . Même Pansy, qui avait pourtant déjà fait les frais de la potion de Longbottom revue et corrigée par Zabini - non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à penser que Thomas et Finnigan eussent pu ne serait-ce qu'aider Blaise à faire autre chose que boucher les bouteilles de potion et accessoirement tester celle-ci dans ses débuts, après tout, ce n'étaient que des Gryffondors - s'y était laissée prendre .  
Une voix claire interrompit le fil de ses pensées et il observa, légèrement perturbé par l'étrange vision, Hermione-je-sais-tout Granger traverser la salle et venir vers lui . Ce ne fut que lorsque cette sang-de-bourbe fut à quelques pas de lui qu'il réalisa qu'elle aussi avait succombé .  
- Attention aux brunes . Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes .  
Horrifié, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque celle-ci le repoussa contre le mur d'une pichenette dédaigneuse avant de se mettre à lui crêper la toison au sens propre du terme .  
- Eh ! Bas les pattes ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Tire pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il certain que la Gryffondor allait le rendre chauve avant l'âge à force de lui tirer les cheveux comme une malade  
- On a plus d'idées, que les péroxydés . C'est sûr qu'on en jette . Plus que les blondinettes . On a plus d'éclat, que ces pauvres gens-là .  
- Non mais dis don… aïeuuuuuhhhh !  
Un rire étouffé se fit entendre et Draco jeta un regard noir à Blaise Zabini qui essayait d'étouffer son fou rire derrière sa serviette .

Il paraît qu'aux dernières nouvelles . Ouais, presque au journal officiel . Je suis mort au moins trois fois . Et je ne le savais pas …  
Agitant son index sous le nez d'un professeur de potion qui n'en avait cure - occupé qu'il était à chanter avec Minerva - , Harry déversait son ras-le-bol des ragots et des potins dont il était la cible depuis sa première année à Poudlard .  
- Ouais, arrêtez de me faire passer . Pour c'que j'n'ai jamais été . Être fiché catalogué . Comme vous l'avez rêvé  
D'un geste vif, il arracha la Gazette du Sorcier des mains du professeur Hooch et le déchira en quatre avant de se mettre à le piétiner sauvagement .  
- J'en ai marre que l'on invente ma vie . Et que l'on me dise qui je suis . J'en ai marre . J'en ai marre ! 9

o o o o

Le lendemain matin trouva trois amis fort occupés à comparer des notes, dans la plus haute salle de la plus tour de Poudlard .

La belle et le cantonnier, c'était qui ? Ah, Crabbe et Goyle ? Oh, deux points, ça ne valait guère plus . déclara Blaise en mâchonnant sa plume  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? T'as vu leur prestation ? Moi je dis que ça valait bien quatre points ! protesta Dean qui défendait son bifteck - c'était lui qui avait proposé la chanson et il entendait bien récolter le plus de points possible avec .  
Zabini le regarda comme si une troisième tête lui était poussé .  
- T'avais quoi dans les oreilles quand ils se sont mis à chanter ? Eh oh, Poudlard appelle Dean . C'est de Crabbe et Goyle qu'il s'agit . Même sous Imperius ils seraient pas foutus de chanter juste . Je suis bien placé pour le savoir .  
- Je sais mais tu as vu l'air de Malfoy quand ils ont entonné "voici la moralité, dans la vie pour arriver, il faut bais…"  
- Trois points et baste . coupa Seamus qui n'était guère pressé de ré-entendre ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la chanson paillarde .  
- Va pour trois points . concéda le Serpentard . Mais je persiste à dire que les paroles étaient encore trop élaborées pour eux .  
Dean essaya de faire fléchir ses deux amis .  
- Mais …  
- Trois points, Dean . Continue et ça va passer à deux .  
- (soupir) Ok, ok … Suivant ?  
- Les meilleurs ennemis … C'était de toi, ça non, Seamus ? demanda Blaise  
Le Gryffondor répondit par un grand sourire .  
- Interprété par Snape et Mc Gonagall, hein ? dix points .  
- Parcours sans faute encore une fois ! Yes !  
- Et merde, protesta Dean, c'est pas juste, c'est la quatrième fois qu'il récolte le maximum !  
- On n'y peut pas grand chose, il est bien tombé, il est bien tombé hein . raisonna Zabini, fataliste . Et puis c'est pas systématique . Prends Bell et Chang, la chanson était pas du tout adaptée .  
- Sauf que maintenant la moitié de Poudlard se pose des questions à leur sujet . ricana Dean  
- Ouais enfin bref … Qu'est-ce qui reste ?  
- Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes … Seamus, arrête de sourire, on le sait que ça mérite minimum huit points .  
- Et moi je dis que c'est de la triche parce qu'il avait plein de chansons moldues . ronchonna le deuxième Gryffondor  
Blaise soupira . Ils en avaient déjà discuté pourtant .  
- Oui, mais nous connaissions plus de chansons sorcières et lorsqu'il a demandé si il pouvait, je ne t'ai pas entendu dire non .  
- hmngrqaklnjdgqrff …  
- On va prendre ça pour un oui . fit son ami en riant en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses notes . hmm ? Hé les gars, on a oublié une chanson … D'ailleurs je sais pas de qui était l'idée de faire chanter le dirlo mais c'était absolument génial !  
Un petit silence s'abattit sur le trio .  
- C'était pas de toi ?  
- Ben non …  
- J'exige un re-calcul ! s'exclama Dean en pointant son ami d'un air accusateur

_**Mini-épilogue**_

Le calme était enfin revenu à Poudlard … Enfin disons que le Trio Terrible n'avait plus fait parler de lui avec autant de fracas qu'au jour de la rentrée . Il faut dire que se retrouver soudainement avec tout le corps étudiant prêt à verser le sang - le leur en l'occurrence - ne leur laissait guère le temps de souffler pour trouver d'autres bêtises à faire .  
Après deux semaines de silence et de tranquillité relative, chacun avait fini par laisser derrière lui le souvenir peu reluisant du festin de début d'année .  
Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient .  
En ce matin on ne peut plus normal, les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner . Comme à l'ordinaire, une nuées de chouettes fit son entrée, déposant ici et là, lettres, magazines et colis à leur destinataire .  
Comme tous les matins, Hermione prit possession de son Weekly Witch, le déplia et …  
Un couinement de cochon qu'on égorge retentit dans toute la salle .  
Toute la tablée des Gryffondors se tourna comme un seul homme vers son auteur .  
- Hermione ? Hermione, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle … s'inquiéta Ginny  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Je sais pas . répondit Ron . Elle a ouvert Weekly Witch et … gyaaaaaaahhhh !  
Le benjamin mâle des Weasley lâcha le quotidien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pris des mains de son amie avant de réclamer du désinfectant pour ses mains avant qu'elles ne pourrissent .  
Alentours aux tables des autres maisons, d'autres cris se faisaient l'écho de celui d'Hermione, plein de surprise dégoûtée ou d'indignation .  
Piqué par la curiosité, Harry se pencha pour ramasser le journal puis il cligna bêtement des yeux tandis qu'un glapissement échappait à Parvati qui venait elle-même d'ouvrir son exemplaire du Daily Prophet .  
En première page, à la une du quotidien, s'étalait en grand et en couleurs une photo de Snape et de Minerva Mc Gonagall, les yeux dans les yeux et main dans la main avec en gros titre "Les meilleurs ennemis : romance à Poudlard" .  
Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au Daily Prophet de Parvati … "StarPoudlard : Les nouveaux talents ! Commandez vite votre n° spécial StarPoudlard et recevez gratuitement votre cristal-vid de l'événement musical de l'année" - en vente chez votre libraire .  
- MESSIEURS ZABINI, THOMAS ET FINNIGAN !  
Eh oui, les professeurs aussi lisaient la presse à scandale …

Ce soir-là, tandis que le Trio s'apprêtait à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie - leurs camarades n'ayant pas cru un seul instant leurs protestations d'innocence - , Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, faisait joyeusement les comptes . Le nombre de pré-commandes dépassait largement ses espérances . Oui, vraiment, il aurait dû y penser bien plus tôt pour renflouer le budget de l'école .

o o o oo o o o o o o o o o o

**_Et celui d'après … et celui d'après … et celui d'encore après_**

Kirin (fredonne) : J'entends Lunard, Patmolle et Cornedrue, j'entends Lunard et Patmolle chanter, j'entends Lunard, Patmolle et Corndedrue, j'entends Lunard et Cornedrue danser . Voldie viendra, les gars, Voldie viendra, c'est à ce moment-là qu'le rat vous trahira . 10  
Sirius : J'y crois encooooreuuuh ! On est vivant tant qu'on est fort, on a la foi tant qu'on …  
Remus : … … Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Kirin : Il essaie de nous convaincre de lui faire faire une apparition dans la fic .  
Lied : Tu parles, il peut toujours rêver ! J'veux pas d'chien dans ma maison, qui m'collerait dès mon réveil, qui pour un oui, pour un non, m'aboierait dans les oreilles . Qu'est-ce que j'ferais d'un animal qui envahirait mon espace, qui s'passerait l'organe buccal à la grandeur de ma face . J'en veux pas d'maudit cabot qui m'acterait ses grands yeux tristes quand tout c'qu'y'aurait dans l'cerveau c'est d'se zigner sur ma cuisse ! 11  
Kirin : … … …  
Lied : Et j'aime pas Sirius, na !  
2K : Ça, je crois que tout le monde l'aura compris …  
Voldemort : Aie confiansssssse, crois en moi … 12  
Kirin : Et toi, c'est pas pour demain la veille non plus !  
Lied : …  
Remus : …  
Snape : Un asile, mon royaume pour un asile …

v v v v v v v

1 : Viens ma belle, viens ma gazelle, le lion est mort ce soir …  
2 : Il pleut, il pleut ogresse, rentre tes blancs dragons, allons à la caverne, ogresse vite allons, j'entends sur la montagne, l'eau qui coule à grand bruit …  
3 : Brousse, brousse, j'aime la brousse, j'aime la brousse et la jolie savane … (merci à Lied pour avoir trouvé cette chanson)  
4 : Les meilleurs ennemis … par euh …Zazie et Obispo … les paroles sont un peu mélangées, c'est normal …  
5 : Maréchal, nous voilà !  
6 : Travailler, c'est trop dur, mais voler c'est pas beau …  
7 : Cadet Roussel a trois maisons …  
8 : Une femme avec une femme par Meccano  
9 : J'en ai marre par Johnny Hallyday  
10 : J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette  
11 : J'veux pas d'chien par Linda Lemay  
12 : Aie confiance - Kaa (le Livre de la Jungle – Disney)


End file.
